Talking To Grandpa
by TSFiction19
Summary: Sent home by the WWE to recover from an "injury", Husky Harris has a heart to heart talk with his Grandpa, Blackjack Mulligan...


**Talking To Grandpa: A Husky Harris Fiction **

(Originally written on February 4, 2011)

Husky Harris sat in the gym, working with the weights.

"I'm so bored", he thought to himself. "I can't go on the road until I get medical clearance. I'm not even supposed to be working out."

Suddenly the door to the gym flew open and a large, dark haired man came walking in.

"Hey Husky, what you doing in here?", the man asked.

"Just working out, Grandpa", Husky replied as the large man, his grandfather, Hall of Famer Blackjack Mulligan, sat down next to him.

"I thought the doctors told you to take it easy, boy", Blackjack said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm just playing with the weights. I'm not doing too much", Husky said. "Besides, I'm just bored."

"I can understand that", Blackjack agreed. "So how you liking being up there in the WWE? Is Vince treating you all right?"

"Mr. McMahon has been great", Husky replied. "The whole experience has been pretty incredible, especially since we made it to the main roster as part of Nexus."

"Yeah, I've been watching that on the TV", Blackjack said. "And your Daddy, Rotundo, says that everyone is real impressed by what you've done so far."

"He told you that? He never really talks too much to me while we're at the shows", Husky said.

"You know your daddy. He's far too tight lipped and serious for his own good so far", Blackjack said. "But he brags to me and your Uncle Barry all the time."

"Wow! I didn't know that", Husky replied. "That's good to know."

"So what's the deal with that Punk character that they put in charge of your group. Is he really that big of a prick or is just the character?"

"With Punk, it's pretty much what you see is what you get. He can be a bit on the preachy side sometimes. He really does live that straight edged lifestlye."

"No drinking whiskey. No smoking a cigar every so often. Not even dipping. That sure as hell ain't what I'd call living", Blackjack said.

"Maybe I should bring him down here to the ranch and we can give him a taste of real Texas living, Mulligan style", Husky smiled.

"Nah, I'd probably end up having to take him behind the woodshed and tan his hide", Blackjack laughed. "I don't think he'd have much appreciation for the finer things in life."

"So what's up, Grandpa", Husky turned to Blackjack and asked. "I don't usually see you down here in the gym that often anymore."

"Hell, after working on the ranch, fixing them fence posts, bailing that hay, and herding them cows, I'm too damn tired", Blackjack sighed.

"Grandpa, you own a car lot now. We've got people to do the ranch work around here", Husky retorted.

"Yeah, but it still sounds good. I don't rassle no more, so there's no need to kill myself in the gym as much anymore", Blackjack said. "Anyhow, I was looking for you?"

"Me?", Husky asked. "What's up?"

"You got a phone call from Cody Rhodes, Dusty's boy. I think that he and that Murdoch kid..."

"Trevor Murdoch?", Husky asked.

"Yeah, the one who looks like he should be Dickie Murdoch's kid", Blackjack said. "Anyways, they're going to be in town tomorrow and want to know if you want to go out with 'em. So give Cody a call back."

"I will. Thanks!", Husky said.

"Now I've got to get back to the house. Your Grandma is gonna be looking for me.", Blackjack said as he stood up.

"And you sure don't wanna keep Grandpa Windham waiting", Husky laughed.

"It's crazy", Blackjack laughed. "I've gone toe to toe and fought John Studd, Andre The Giant, Brody, Hansen, and pretty much every tough guy on the planet, but even I ain't gonna cross your Grandma and make her mad."

"We might be big, bad tough wrestlers", Husky agreed, "but even we ain't crazy enough to cross Grandma."

"That's right boy. Let me get to moving on. Don't forget to call Cody.", Blackjack said. "And if anyone up there in WWE starts to give you a hard time about anything, especially Vince, just let me know and we'll send your Grandma up there to take care of business."

Laughing, Husky just nodded. "OK, Grandpa. I'll be sure and let you know."

Blackjack walked out of the room and headed back towards the house. Husky started back working with the weights and thinking to himself.

"Yeah, I might be getting bored, but it's all good. I'm part of the WWE. I'm part of the hottest faction in WWE with Nexus. And I'm part of the greatest wrestling family legacy of all time with Grandpa, Uncle Barry, Uncle Kendell, Daddy and now myself, The Mulligans."

Husky put down the set of weights he was curling and stood up. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up a number.

"Hey Cody, this is Husky", he spoke into the phone. "Grandpa told me you called. Yeah, you and Trevor are gonna be coming down. Tell you what. Instead of going out clubbing, why don't ya'll come by the ranch. We can throw some steaks on the grill and I think Grandpa has some moonshine tucked away. What you say?"

After speaking to Cody for a while, Husky hung up the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon", he said.

And then a smile formed on Husky's face. He dialed another number on his phone.

"Hey Punk, this is Husky. I know you're wrestling tonight, but you're off for the next few days, right? I was just talking to my Grandpa... yeah, Blackjack Mulligan, and he wants to meet you. We're going to be having a cook-out tomorrow night and I was wondering...you can. That'd be cool!"

Husky and Punk continued to speak for a few more minutes. After hanging up, Husky smiled.

"I can't wait to see Punk try to talk to Grandpa about the straight-edge lifestyle", he laughed to himself. "That should be fun."

Husky stood up and started to put away the weights.

"I guess I'd better go get things ready. Wrestling cook-out tommorow night with Mulligan's, Windhams, Murdochs, Rhodes, and Punk. This is gonna be fun!"

THE END..


End file.
